The kids
by Dezmar-Sama
Summary: Well I suck at writing these, but the basic is that its like 20 years into the future, Ember and Danny got together and had kids, Carver a.k.a. Crave, Ethan a.k.a. Than Phantom, and Elizibeth, a.k.a The Lillith
1. The Cousel

"Crave, lets get going" yelled Than Phantom standing next to the ghost portal. "Look Crystal I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home, what, ooh I can't say that in front of him, its just, ok, ok, I love you too snookums" whispered Crave, then hung up the phone and walked to the portal." Not a word, not a single fucking word" warned Crave, "Lets just go". "Alright snookums" teased Than, "does any one smell something burning". Than looked around only to notice his shoe on fire. "ooh shit, not good, not good" yelled Than as he jumped around trying to put it out. "Nice one Crave" said Xander as he phased through the ceiling. Alexander Master had been a long time friend of the Fenton/Phantom boys. "Yo Xan-man, I thought you would have used your dads portal" said Crave. Xander walk over to the portal and stuck his hand through. "Well I was in the neighborhood" Xander explained but was cut off. "Boston or New York"? asked Crave smugly. Xander laughs "New York, I was checking in on Johnny". Than sighed and left through the ghost portal, Crave just stood shaking his head. "What" asked Xander "ooh I get it, you think I should just let it go, well its not going to happen" Xander said raising his voice. Crave walked over to him, put his hand on his shoulder and said "look Xander, we're best friends". He took a deep breath "you can tell me anything and I can tell you anything, right"? asked Crave. "Yeah, so what you gonna tell me to go and befriend Johnny and live life like as Kodak-moment" Xander shot back, then turned around. Crave just laughed at him." Hell no, but to make the worlds a better place I'll need you to except his freaking existence man" Crave said almost cracking up. Xander was floored, he never thought Crave could say something so, so, so deep (well for Crave that was deep). "Are you two with your girly "lets talk about are feelings" moment" said Than leaning through the portal. "UP YOURS THAN, AND YOU LITTLE DOG TO" yelled Crave and Xander simultaneously. "Ok, I'm part ghost, but that was creepy" said Than walking back into the ghost zone. "Yeah, let's get going" said Crave walking towards the ghost portal," the meeting should be starting soon". "Yeah, my father would be pissed if we were late" said Xander as he caught up to Crave.

Deep within the ghost zone, at the Chamber of Control, Danny stood on the top tower looking out into the ghost zone. "Where could they be, I specifically told them to be here early" Danny said to no one in particular. "Well boys will be boys you know" said Ember coming up the stairs. It always amazed him how she could always find him, no matter where he was. He turned to her and pulled her in for a deep kiss; she was surprised at first then eased into. "Well now what was that for" Ember asked "not that I'm complaining". Danny just stood there holding her in his arms. "do you remember how we meet each other"? he asked staring into her eyes. "Well, yeah, kinda hard to forget dipstick" Ember replied snuggling in closer. "I'm still mad at you for ruining my concert, but I still love you". "Do you remember how I told you about Carver"? asked Ember while nibbling on his neck. " Kinda hard to forget your first born child" said Danny as he caressed her sides, "your going on about names, and you slip in I'm pregnant in the middle". Danny laughs, "I almost didn't hear you, before I fainted" Ember laughs and says "ooh so now you admit you fainted". Ember jabs him in the ribs. "Well, yeah that the kids aren't here" said Danny chuckling. He laughed, he held her in his arm like he never would again. "You know I love you, right"? Asked looking out in the deep emptiness of the Ghost Zone. "Of course, I need you to stop asking" Ember replied. He leaned in to kiss her when. "Phantom, the young ones have arrived" said Skulker standing on top of the stairs, in full battle armor." Skulker, what's with the armor" asked Danny. Skulker laughed the replied, "Its for show, whelp" Skulker laughed even harder as he made his way down the stairs. "Well I guess we'd better make an appearance at least" whispered Ember making her way down stairs towards the counsel room. "Yeah, if we must" complained Danny following her down stairs. "Do you think he'll ever stop calling me "whelp" cuz it's really geting old" asked Danny. Ember chuckled the turned to him and said "not a chance dip-stick".

The Counsel Room. The largest room in the Chamber of Control. All the room had was one round table, seven chairs for the counsel members. Vlad, Technus, Box Ghost, and Johnny 13 were already waiting in they're respective seats when Danny, Ember, and Skulker made there way. They took they're spots. "So whats the statis on Phariah Dark, is Walker keeping an eye it like we told him to"? Asked Danny breaking the silence. Skulker was the first to say anything. "The prison might not be able to hold when he breaks out again, I know Walker, he'll do everything he can to keep Phariah there, and if he can't" he paused. "What is it Tin can, some of us do have life to get back to" said Vlad most annoyed. "Vlad calm yourself" yelled Danny "Skulker what is the problem". Skulker smiled then said "I'm not sure if he would tell us if he can't, thats the only flaw i can think Walker has when it comes to his job". "I see" said Danny as he leaned over and arched his figures most villian-esque like. "Well should one of us check it out"? Asked Box Ghost to no one in paticular. Everyone else look at each other and grew a grin most large. "Well thanks Box Ghost for that, we'll leave that in your most capable hands" said Johnny 13. "What, I never meant me" yelled Box Ghost


	2. Notes

Ok so there it was. The first chapter, I what to know what people think before I write more cause if you don't like it well I'll move on to other things, so if you've read it could you at least give me a reveiw. if i get at least ten positive responces there will be more


End file.
